A rope leak sensor may include two physically parallel conduction paths. Fluid in contact with the rope leak sensor may conduct electricity across the parallel conduction paths. Presence of the fluid may be detected by monitoring impedance along the rope leak sensor.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without a hyphenated index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with a hyphenated index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually.